Strictly Business
by Foamyfun
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are the perfect couple at Shikon high, right? Not really, being forced in a relationship by their parents they have to make everyone believe that they’re in love, how long can they keep up keep the charade up? How long can they keep th
1. Perfect

A/N: Hey guys! Here I am with a new story! I know I haven't updated 'Behind the Scenes' and it's because I'm going to take a break from it and decide if I'm going to continue it! Well this is one of my ideas that I gave you guys to choose from and I got most requests for this story so here it is! Thank you for those who voted! Enjoy!

Strictly Business

Ch 1: "Perfect"

You know them, the golden people; they are at my school, your school, every school. They are the prettiest, most popular and most envied people. At first look they have everything, the looks, the friends and the money. They are the people you hate to love and love to hate; they are Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takanashi.

Kagome Higurashi is the queen at Shikon High; she's got everything and is the envy at every girl at school. She is captain of the cheerleading team, volleyball team and co-captain of her soccer team along with her best friend Sango Hiritsko. She is wanted by every male at school, with her long flowing black hair and toned body, thanks to all the sports. And of course she is the daughter of Sam Higurashi, owner of the Shrine Inc, the company that 1/3 the town.

If Kagome is the queen, the king is Inuyasha Takanashi; he is the epiphany of perfect. Captain of the football team, basketball, baseball and judo teams, he has every girl in the school drooling after him. His long white hair against his golden eyes gives him an exotic look that makes any woman's knees go weak. Inuyasha has also a powerful family, his father; InuTaisho Takanashi is the owner of Fang Inc, the company that also owns 1/3 of the town.

Now how do these two tie in? They are the golden couple, perfect by any standard. Well here they are, let's meet our perfect golden couple.

Kagome took her time getting ready in the morning, it was the last day of her senior year, and one of the happiest days of her life and nothing was going to ruin it….

HONK!

Spoke too soon.

"Arggh! I'm coming!" She says slipping into her shoes and taking a quick look in the mirror to check out her appearance before she left. She smiled at her reflection, "Per-"

HONK!

"-fect." She sighed and made her way down stairs.

"Good morning honey!" Mrs. Higurashi says cheerfully as her daughter comes down the stairs, "Are you running late? Inuyasha has been honking like a mad man!"

"He's always a mad man." Kagome says more to herself as she grabs an apple and take a bite out of it.

"What was that sweetheart?" Mrs. Higurashi asks.

"Uh nothing mom," Kagome says in between bites, "Got to go before Inuyasha gets even madder! I'll see you after school!"

"Alright sweetheart! And tell Inuyasha to drive safe!" She calls after her daughter who is already half way out the door nearly knocking over her grandfather.

"Sorry gramps!" Kagome says as she makes her way past him and down the path to the drive way.

"Kids these days," the old man huffed, "always in such a rush! You know in my days-"

"Yes dad," Mrs. Higurashi says leading her father to the table, "in your days they didn't listen to that damn rock music!"

"No rock music for us! What a bunch of hooligans!"

"Hooligans, yes dad, now drink you tea!"

MEANWHILE

Kagome made her way down the drive way to Inuyasha's blood red corvette.

"Took you long enough wench!" Inuyasha says as she climbs in the passenger's seat.

"Good morning to you to Inuyasha." Kagome says choosing to ignore his earlier comment.

"Good morning my ass! We're going to be late because of you!"

"Inuyasha, you know good and well that we still have 10 minutes to get to school, and with your driving we'll get there in 2!"

"Whatever, the only reason I pick you up anyways is because dad makes me." He says as he begins to drive to school.

"Oh don't think you're doing me a favor, I would much rather get a ride from Sango or even go in my own car, but dad is making me go with you!"

"You don't want a ride from me? Fine! Get out!" he says slowing down the car.

"Now you wouldn't want to do that," Kagome says with a gleam in her eye, "daddy might get mad at little Inu!" She says trying to pet his ears.

"It would be worth it! And don't touch my ears!" he says moving away from her.

"Look how about you just keep driving; we're almost at school anyways." Kagome says turning up the radio.

"Fine, and don't touch my radio!" he says turning it louder.

Thanks to Inuyasha's 'skillful' driving, they got to school in less than 5 minutes.

Sitting in the car for a minute they both took a deep breath, "You ready?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yeah, I can't believe it the last day." Kagome says looking at him.

"Yeah I know, high school just flew by."

"No, that's not what I mean, it's the last day for us."

"Uh yea, it is"

"No more pretending."

"Hiding behind something your not."

"No more being fake" they both said in unison.

They looked at each other for a moment before Inuyasha opened his door, "Well let's get this over with."

He quickly walked over to Kagome side and helped her out, like a gentleman would. And they soon walked into the school hand in hand.

They were noticed as soon as they walked in the hall, everyone turning and greeting them.

"Hey Inu what's up!" the football players would say.

"Hey Kag love the shirt!" all the girls would say.

Both of them smile and talked to everyone making their way to their lockers.

"I wonder where Sango and Mi-"

PERVERT!

"-roku are." Kagome says shaking her head.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you now monk? You had to go and grab her ass." Inuyasha says with a smirk on his face.

"Ah now Inu, you don't understand my hands are just attracted to firm, round things, on a woman" (AN: at first I didn't put the 'on a woman' and it just sounded wrong! Sorry just something I thought was amusing!)

"Aw Miroku you never grabbed my ass, except for that time in 9th grade and Inuyasha beat you up!" Kagome says laughing.

"Now lady Kagome, is that an open invitation?"

"NO!" both Kagome and Inuyasha scream.

"Right." Miroku says backing off.

"Lets get to class guys, the bell is going to ring any minute." Sango says heading towards their first class.

They all headed to their 1st period and took their seats. Since it was the last day and the teachers had nothing else to teach they just let everyone talk.

"So Kag, are you happy?" Sango says leaning in towards her friend.

"Happy? About school ending? Of course! I can't wait to go to the beach and-"

"Come on Kag, you know that wasn't what I was talking about, you know, about you and Inuyasha."

"Sango, there was never a me and Inuyasha, we were just two people stuck in a stupid family agreement that's now, thank god, over."

"What was exactly the family agreement?"

"Ok, well it wasn't really an agreement, it was just more of a plan. Both mine and Inuyasha's families are powerful and you know our biggest competitor is Spider Inc owned by that weird guy Naraku Onigumo. The whole plan was just to make everyone think that our families/companies are strong together and that Spider Inc had no way of buying either one of the companies out. It was just a financial security move."

"So to keep the family united they had you and Inuyasha date, forming a 'loving' relationship in hopes of keeping Naraku at bay. It makes sense though, Naraku wouldn't dare buy one of the companies out knowing that you and Inuyasha might have gotten married!"

"Which will never happen!" Kagome interjected, "Look I spent 4 years of my life 'dating' that jerk! And my parents actually thought that we could fall in love! Please! Who can love that arrogant, egotistical jerk!"

"Well you sure do get mad when Kikyo starts flirting with him!"

"Sango darling, it's called ACTING!"

"Well Kagome you're a mighty fine ACTRESS!"

Kagome shrugged, "It's a gift!"

Both girls started giggling as they made their way towards their classes.

Meanwhile with the boys…

"So Inuyasha, after today you're a free man right?" Miroku says.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to have that wench out of my life!"

"Hmm," Miroku says not listening to him, "meaning that Kagome will be a free woman!"

"Stay away from her monk!" Inuyasha growled.

"What? You said you couldn't wait to get rid of her!"

"Yeah… well… how about Sango?"

"Ah yes my fiery goddess! One day I will tame that wild beast!"

"Yeah, you make sure to tell me how that goes."

"So Inu what are you planning to do over summer?"

"I don't know, probably go to the beach, and pick up some hot babes. I've been with that wench for 4 years! I need some women!"

"Inuyasha sometimes I wonder if you're worse then me!"

"Nobody can be worse than you, you perverted monk!"

"True, true, it's a title that I hold dear to my heart!"

Inuyasha laughed and slapped Miroku on the back, "Come on monk, we're out of school! The sooner I drop Kagome off, the sooner I can get her out of my life!"

After saying goodbye to some of his classmates, Inuyasha made his way to his car where Kagome was at talking with Sango.

"Ok Sango, call me tonight! Bye!" Kagome says as Sango waves and walks to her car.

"Let's go wench, the sooner I drop you off the sooner I'm a free man!"

"Nothing would make me happier!"

They both climbed in the car and Inuyasha started making his way back to Kagome's. The ride was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts of the last 4 years. They had sure gone through a lot. From homecoming king and queen, to prom king and queen. From football games to movie nights, to random parties to growing up. The last 4 years had sure been something.

Before either of them had realized it they arrived at Kagome's house.

"Well wench," Inuyasha started, "the last 4 years has been hell or fun, depending on the way you look at it."

Kagome laughed, "The last 4 years have been interesting."

"Now I'm finally getting rid of you!"

"I think it's the other way around dog boy! I'm getting rid of you!"

"Well Kagome Higurashi it's been hell being your 'boyfriend'!"

"Same to you Inuyasha Takanashi! Good luck finding someone that will put up with you!"

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"Exactly what I said! You're impossible!"

"You shouldn't be talking!" Inuyasha says, his anger rising.

"Inuyasha you're immature, foul mouthed and full of yourself!"

"Well Kagome you're annoying, loud and annoying!"

"You said annoying twice you moron!" Kagome yells.

"Well it's because you're twice as annoying as any other person!"

"You're so infuriating!" Kagome yells and throws open the door, "Inuyasha I hope I never see you again!"

"Feh, same to you!" he says before driving off.

How wrong they both were…

A/N: Well what did you think? It's only the first chapter and I hope I got the point across that they don't like each other but are doing this for their families! Please review! I really need encouragement in the first chapters of my stories to see if I should continue or not! Thanks guys! Lots of Luv!

FoamyFun


	2. Home Again

A/N: First of all I want to thank all of my reviewers! I really appreciate it! This is a new story and I need all of the support I can get. I'm happy that you guys like my story and I'm sorry for the delay! I'm not going to sit here and make excuses! Thank you and enjoy!

Strictly Business 

Ch 2: Home Again

Kagome woke up to the annoying beeping of her alarm clock. She turned over, grunting, to the button off, in the process falling off her bed,

"Oof! Ow!" she said, rubbing her backside, 'talk about a wake up call!"

She slowly made her way to the bathroom grunting about 'hating mornings.'

There was suddenly a loud ringing in her head, "huh?" she said poking her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth, "I thought I turned off my alarm!"

It took her a moment to realize that the ringing wasn't in her head, it was her phone. She quickly ran over and quickly picked up the phone, "Qui?"

"Sweetheart? Kagome dear, its mommy!"

"Mom?"

"Hi dear! Did I wake up? You sound tired! Are you eating? How's school? And how's that one boy, what's his name…"

"Mom! One thing at a time! No you didn't wake me up, I'm tired because I woke up. School is going fine, I'm eating and his name is Koga!" Kagome took a deep breath and walked over to her balcony. There was a beautiful view of Paris, now that the sun was beginning to rise and hitting the Eiffel tower giving the city a magical look. She moved there just after finishing high school, it had been a year that she had been living there.

"Kagome? Are you listening?"

"Uh yeah sure mom, what did you say?"

"You won't believe who was in the paper this week!"

"Bet I can guess." Kagome mumbled.

"Inuyasha!" Her mom said ignoring her, "Inuyasha was in the papers! You remember Inuyasha of course!"

"Of course, no matter how hard I try I can forget that annoying mutt!"

"Know Kagome, be nice, I didn't raise you to be impolite! Now look outside your door, I sent a copy of the paper to your flat!"

Kagome sighed and opened the door, on the floor was a paper and sure enough there was a picture of Inuyasha looking very cozy with Paris Hilton.

"Now," Mrs. Higurashi started, "I don't know who that girl is but I'm sure that she's just a friend, I think."

"A very close friend." Kagome says seeing Inuyasha's hand on Paris's ass.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "So dear how are you? And that young man's name is Koga?" Mrs. Higurashi says quickly changing the subject.

"Yes mom, you remember Koga, you met him when you first came to visit me!"

"Oh! You mean that cute one with the bright blue eyes! You're still with that boy? You know, Inuyasha and you looked much cuter together!"

Kagome ignored her mom's other comment, "Yes mom I'm still with Koga!"

"So… is this relationship serious?"

"Huh?"

"Is it going anywhere?"

"Going anywhere? OH SHIT!"

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! WATCH THAT MOUTH!"

"Oh sorry mom, its just that I remembered that Koga is coming over this morning, he said he was going to take me on a picnic."

"A picnic? Isn't that romantic?" Mrs. Higurashi paused as if to be gathering up the courage to say something, "Kagome I need to ask you something, now be honest with your mother, I'm getting old and…"

"Mom! I get it, I'll be honest!"

"Ok well, do you love this boy?"

"What!" Kagome says being taken off guard.

"Don't lie to me, do you love him? Kagome this is important!" She says with urgency in her voice.

"Love? Yes, I mean, no I mean, mom I got to go, Koga is going to be here any minute!"

Kagome quickly hung up the phone and sank down to the couch, "Love? Do I love Koga?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kagome got up and quickly opened the door.

"Mademoiselle," came a husky voice, "these are for you."

A dozen red roses landed in Kagome's arms and the man stepped into the flat.

"Koga! They're beautiful! Let me go put these in water!"

Kagome soon came back finding her boyfriend sitting on the couch. She crept quickly and was about to jump on him when he turned and grabbed her.

"Didn't think you could fool a demon could you?"

Kagome laughed as he pulled her onto his lap, "Aw you're no fun!"

"Fun? I could smell you and hear you the whole time, now if you're looking for fun, I can do that too!"

Kagome laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thank you for my flowers."

"If I'm going to get a kiss every time I give you flowers, I'm going to start doing that everyday!"

"Hey! You know that we kiss more that that!"

"I know, I'm just teasing! And to prove my point." Koga quickly leaned I capturing her lips in a soft kiss, "As much as I want to keep doing this we have a picnic to get to!"

Kagome laughed and got up, "Your right! Let me just grab my purse!"

15 minutes later they were walking hand in hand in one of the beautiful parks of Paris. They walked quietly watching the ducks in the lake and appreciating the March sunshine.

Koga began to tense; Kagome could feel it by how he tightened the hold on her hand. She was about to ask what was the matter, when she became speechless. Just past a large willow tree, a beautiful picnic had been set up, complete with a large basket and red and white cloth.

Koga smiled at her and pulled her along, "Come on! I'm starving!"

They quickly sat and started eating an assortment of things from different fruits to pates to the wonderful wine. They both sat in quiet appreciating they're surroundings and each other.

Kagome began to think, she was lucky to have Koga, he was a wonderful man. His father was one of the most powerful men in Europe, making Koga the city's most eligible bachelor. She had met him on the street one day, he almost ran her over with his motorbike, then feeling bed offered to take her to lunch, and that's how it all began. Koga was great he was handsome, talented and he, he loved her.

Kagome broke out of her thoughts when Koga grabbed her hand, "Kagome?"

"Uh hu?" she says smiling at him.

"I've, uh, I've been thinking a lot."

"About what?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Well about us."

"Us?"

"Yes us, and I've been thinking this over in my head a lot and you know I love you right?"

Kagome nodded, 'Oh no,' she says to herself, 'he's not going not going to ask me to marry him is he! I love him, I think, I mean I do, I mean… I don't know!'

"Kagome?"

She turned her head to him watching him pick up her hand in his, "Kagome will you…"

RING! RING!

"Uh…" Koga says a bit startled at the interruption.

Kagome blinked a few times before realizing that her phone was ringing, "I'm sorry, it's my mom, it must be important."

Koga nodded a bit disappointed as Kagome got up to answer the phone.

"Mom? Hi, what's wrong?"

"Honey it's your father, he's not well."

Those words struck Kagome like a bolt of lightning making her quickly fall to her knees.

Koga quickly ran over to her, "Kagome! Kagome! What's the matter! Kagome! What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head while her mother's words still echoed in her head, "Kagome it's your father, he's had another heart attack, he's in the ICU. We need you, come home, please honey come home!"

Kagome shook her head again relieving it from her mother's voice; she quickly got up and started walking.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome, wait!" Koga says running after her, "where are you going?"

"Oh Koga," Kagome says with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry for ruining everything, but I have to go, I have to go!"

"Go where? Why?"

"I'm sorry I have to go!"

"Where?"

"Back home, back to the States."

That was 2 hours ago, now Kagome was sitting in one of her families private planes that her mom had sent to pick her up.

"Ms. Higurashi," the pilot's voice came through the intercom, "we'll be arriving in New York in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you James." She replied in a sad tone, "this is not the reason that I wanted to come back home." She quietly looked out the window and watched the New York skyline pass her, "home again."

A/N: Again thank you for all the review and please review some more I really appreciate it! I have some idea where this story is going so reviews help me write. Also if there was something that you didn't like or understand please feel free to ask me, I'm happy to answer any of you questions! REVIEW!

FoamyFun


	3. A Promise

A/N: Wow first I want to apologize for taking so long to update this story! And I also want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews!

Strictly Business

Ch 3: A Promise

Kagome's limo had taken her straight to the airport as soon as she got off the plane. The limo driver knew it must be important, he had never seen Mrs. Higurashi be so nervous and scared.

Kagome soon got to the hospital and rushed through the doors. She looked around, hopefully finding a familiar face.

"Excuse me miss," a nurse says, "can I help you with something?"

"Yes! Please I need to know where Sam Higurashi is being kept!" Kagome says urgently.

"I'm sorry Miss but I have been instructed not to let any of the paparazzi in, now if you please leave I won't have to call security."

"WHAT? Sam Higurashi is my father!"

"Ha! Yeah right! Everyone knows that Kagome Higurashi is in Paris right now!"

"Ok first off, I don't even want to know how you knew that I was in Paris, and second off I just got off a long flight and I want to see my father!"

"Miss I must insist you leave now or I will have to personally remove you! Now take your skanky ass out of this hospital or I will—"

"Kagome?" a voice called out behind her.

Kagome quickly turned around, "Mom? Oh my god mom!" She says rushing to her side. "What happened? Is he ok? When? How? Why?"

"Kagome! Sweetheart calm down! Breathe sweetie! Now come this way with me please." Mrs. Higurashi says leading her daughter to a different room, which Kagome assumed to be the waiting room to the ICU.

Sitting on one of the chairs was her kid brother Sota struggling to stay awake. As soon as he saw Kagome he ran to her, "Kagome! Sis! I'm so happy you're here! We were at home and we got this call from dad's office, they said he fell down and he wouldn't get up and—"

"Sota," Kagome says giving him a hug, "calm down, its ok, I'm here, it's going to be ok! Why don't you try to get some sleep, I'll wake you up if we find out anything."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Yes squirt"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Pinky promise?" he says lifting his pinky at her.

Kagome laughed, this had always been a connection she had with her brother, "Pinky promise." She says holding on to his pinky.

Sota soon laid down, as best as he could and went to sleep.

"Mom?" Kagome walking over to her mom, who was talking to Mrs. Takanashi, "Mrs. Takanashi? What are you doing here?"

"Now Kagome dear, you didn't really expect me to let you go through this alone did you? InuTaisho will be here shortly, he had to go, huh, get something."

Kagome smiled as Mrs. Takanashi gave her a hug, "I missed you sweetheart!"

"Me too Mrs. T."

"Excuse me? Which one of you is Higurashi?" says a doctor that came in.

"I'm his wife" Mrs. Higurashi says stepping closer to the doctor.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

At that moment Kagome's world came crashing down. She couldn't hear anything the doctor was saying, she could only thing that went through her mind was that her hero, her savior was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

Kagome could hear her mother crying but she couldn't move, she couldn't think, she just stood there. Kagome only turned around when she heard a loud crashing noise behind her.

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF ME!"

"INUYASHA TAKANASHI! THIS IS A HOSPITAL! NO YELLING!"

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO DAD!"

"DON'T BACK TALK ME!"

"INUYASHA AND INUTAISHO TAKANASHI! QUIET!" Mrs. Takanashi yelled, "I mean quiet please."

"Kagome! My haven't you grown! What- what's wrong? Kagome?" says InuTaisho as he sees Kagome.

Kagome hadn't even notice that tears were streaming down her face. She felt herself being picked up and sat down on one of the chairs.

"What happened?" InuTaisho said as he headed over to his wife. She soon told him the bad news and that Sam didn't have long to live.

Inuyasha had been standing in the middle of the room when everything finally hit him. Sam Higurashi was dying. Even before he ever 'dated' Kagome he had respect for her father. He was the one who bailed him out of jail and covered for him when his parents were out of town. He was like a second father to him.

Inuyasha shook his head and looked around the room, he saw Sota sleeping peacefully, its better not to wake him , not yet. His attention finally turned to another figure who was sitting quietly next to Sota.

'Wait, that couldn't be, no, she was in Paris, away from him, miles and miles away from him. Besides, this girl was beautiful, Kagome wasn't beautiful, I mean she was pretty and that damn Hobo guy kept hitting on her, but this girl is different.'

It didn't matter how long Inuyasha kept trying to deny it to himself, that girl was Kagome. She looked different though she had filled out more, but by no means was she fat, she was beautiful. The only difference was that her eyes looked different, dull, like there was no life in them, that couldn't be Kagome; she was always full of life.

"Kagome?" InuTaisho says walking over to her.

Kagome barely recognized the voice that spoke to her, "huh?" she says barely lifting her head up.

"Did you see Inuyasha? Say hello darling."

"Hello." She says lifting her head up. As soon as her eyes met his there was a flash of recognition but it soon went out and she turned her eyes back to the ground.

"Inuyasha, say hello to Kagome." InuTaisho urged.

Inuyasha faltered for a minute still looking at Kagome.

"Inuyasha," InuTaisho said with a strained voice, "say hello to Kagome."

"Feh!"

"INUYASHA!" InuTaisho says sternly.

"Feh hello wench." He says crossing his arms.

Kagome quickly looked up with fire in her eyes. At that moment Inuyasha saw that that was Kagome. She opened her mouth as if to say something but stop when the doctor came in again.

"Mrs. Higurashi? If you want to see your husband you can do so now, I'm sorry to say I don't know how much longer he has."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Come along Kagome, Sota. Please all of you come with us."

All of them followed the doctor into Sam Higurashi's room.

Kagome soon rushed to her father's side. Sam opened his eyes slightly and smiled, "Ah there's my little girl. It's so good to see you sweetheart."

"Daddy." Kagome says in between sobs.

"Don't cry sweetheart, you have to be strong. Sota come here son, you're going to be the man of the house now son, take care of you mother and your sister, they need you. Can I trust you with that responsibility? They are my most precious treasures."

"Yes sir you can trust me dad." Sota says with tears streaming down his face.

"That's my boy, take care of them son. InuTaisho, come here old friend. I don't know what I would have done without you, I'm going to ask you to help my family after I'm gone."

"Don't talk nonsense Sam." InuTaisho says grabbing his friend's hand.

"I'm not stupid, I know that I'm dying, and I know that my family will need you and your family. Promise that you'll help them."

"Anything for you Sam, you are like a brother to me."

"That brings me to you Inuyasha," he says turning his head at him, "Come here, son. I don't know if your father told you but Naraku is getting more powerful, he has most certainly heard that I am in the hospital and will do nothing but try to get the company away from my family. Inuyasha I need to ask you a big favor. I am asking a lot from you and that I know is not fair, but I need you at this moment son."

"What do you need sir?" Inuyasha says staring at him.

"Take care of Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this.

"I am asking you the same thing I asked you 5 years ago; marry my daughter, for both of our families. Do that for my son, please. Promise me that you will."

"I promise." He couldn't deny a dying man's last wish.

The funeral was 3 days later. The day matched every one's mood, it was rainy and gloomy.

Inuyasha stood at Kagome's side hugging her to him. He made a promise, and he was going to keep to it, the promised her father that he would take care of her.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, she was looking at her father's grave with tears spilling down her face. The priest was talking but I don't think that anyone heard anything. All Inuyasha heard was the priest says 'Amen".

Inuyasha felt Kagome move and as much as he wanted to hold her to him he watched her go and silently drop at red rose into her father's grave.

She came back to his side and he hugged her again. They made his way to the limo and rode back to the Takanashi home.

Everyone soon sat down in the spacious living room.

InuTaisho took a deep breath, "Look I know this is not the best time for this, but we have to act quickly, Naraku will be taking action if he hasn't already."

"What do we do?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, we have to announce your engagement, as soon as possible."

A/N: I know its kind of short especially because I kept you waiting for so long but I have this story planned out and I know what has to be in each chapter. I'm going to try to get the next chapter as soon as possible! I know this chapter was kind of a downer but I needed this to set up the plot. Now please review it really encourages me to keep on going! Thank you for everything! AND REVIEW!

FoamyFun


	4. Press Conference

AN: hey guys! Sorry it took so long but I'm having trouble writing this story… I know the over all plot but I don't know how to fill the holes in! oh well anyways here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

Ha and by the way… I know that Kagome's flight was from Paris to New York and I said it was like two hours… someone actually pointed it out to me! Haha well we'll just pretend that the plane was super fast ok! Thanks guys!

Strictly Business

Ch 4: Press Conference

Kagome didn't remember much from the previous day, all she could remember was arriving from the funeral and going to bed. She lay in bed for a few minutes before getting up and taking a shower. She soon got out of the shower, got dressed and made her way downstairs. She walked into the living room, expecting to find it empty, but it wasn't.

"Kagome dear," Mrs. H says getting up from the couch, "You're awake."

Kagome nodded looking around the room, Mr. and Mrs. Takanashi were both there looking expectedly at her.

"What?" Kagome says as she takes a step back, "Look I'm fine, well as fine as I can be."

"We know dear," Mrs. T says as she hugs her, "we just dropped big news on you right after the funeral."

Before Kagome could respond Inuyasha came busting through the kitchen doors, "I can't believe you guys don't have ramen! How do you survive? Wench! You're awake! Finally! You know I don't have all day to wait on you!"

Kagome blinked her eyes a couple of times before realizing Inuyasha was talking to her, "Good morning to you too Inuyasha. Sorry for keeping your majesty waiting."

Before anything else could start Mr. Takanashi stepped in, "Well kids we have to talk about how we are going to do this engagement. I scheduled a press conference to talk about Sam's passing and I believe that there will be the best time to announce the engagement."

"So soon?" Kagome asks stunned.

"I know it's soon sweetheart, but we don't have a choice." Mrs. H says putting an arm around her daughter.

Kagome nodded her head as her mother continues, "It'll be fun! We have to go dress shopping and of course we have to find a good house for you both! That reminds me we have to get someone to get your things in Paris and –"

"Oh god," Kagome says putting a hand over her mouth, "Koga"

Mrs. H looked quickly at her daughter, her eyes widening, "You have to tell him."

"Who's Koga?" Inuyasha says getting annoyed at the situation.

"You have to tell him," Mrs. H continues.

Kagome shakes her head, "I can't, I can't do that to him."

"Honey you must!"

"WHO'S KOGA?" Inuyasha didn't like getting ignored.

Kagome nods as she turns to go back upstairs, "I know, I'm going to call him."

The adults in the room nod as they turn back to talk to Inuyasha to discover that he's gone.

"Where did that boy go?" Mr. T asks looking around.

Kagome slowly made her way upstairs as slowly as she could, how could she do that to Koga? How could she break his heart like that?

She stared at the phone for a while before finally having enough courage to dial his number.

The phone rang a couple of times before he answered, "Hello?"

"Koga?"

"Kagome? Is that you?"

"Yeah, look I-"

"Kagome I was so worried! Are you ok? Of course you're not ok! God I wish I could hold you right now!"

Kagome smiled, "Me too, Koga look-"

"I can't believe it Kagome, your dad's gone-"

"How did you know my dad died?"

Koga laughed, "You're kidding right? Kagome your father is one of the most powerful men in the world, the whole world knows of his passing!"

"I just didn't realize-"

"I'm coming to be with you!"

"What? Wait Koga," Kagome takes a big breath before she continued, "I have something to tell you. I-"

"What Kagome?"

"I- I just need time to be with my family for a while, to reconnect."

"I understand baby, call me when you're ready and I'll come to bring you back ok?"

Kagome was chocking back tears, "uh hu." 'I'm not coming back'

"Then we can continue our picnic, how does that sound?"

This time Kagome sobs got louder, "Koga-"

"Shhh its ok baby, go be with your family, I'm here when you need me ok?"

Kagome nodded, "Ok"

"Alright baby, I love you."

Kagome hesitated before answering, "Me too."

She quickly hung up the phone and buried her face in her pillow. After a few minutes of crying she dried her face and looked in the mirror.

"You look like crap," A voice said behind her.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha through the mirror as he leaned against the door.

"So," he says trying to sound casual, "who was that?"

"None of your business."

Inuyasha smirked, "You're going to be my wife soon and whatever your business is, it's my business."

"Well dog boy," Kagome says picking up a brush and running it through her hair, "we're not married yet so you have no business in my business."

"He made you cry."

"What?" Kagome says putting the brush down.

"He made you cry, I promised your father that I would protect you, and part of that job is not letting anyone make you cry!"

Kagome started fuming, "I am not some porcelain doll that needs protecting, much less from you!"

"He must be important."

"Who?"

Inuyasha was getting irritated, "The guy you were talking to wench!"

"He," Kagome looks down, "he was my boyfriend."

"Sounds like you guys were pretty serious, he said 'I love you' and all," he frowned, "Feh! Not that I care!"

"Were you listening to my conversation? You were spying on me weren't you?"

"No! I was uh- AH! WATCH IT WENCH!" He dodged just in time as a vase came flying at his head.

"I'm back less than a week and you're already making my life a living hell!"

"Don't kid yourself wench! You're not my piece of cake either!"

"Get out of my room! GET OUT!"

"Feh! Fine! Wench I just came to tell you that they want you to get ready, we're going to be leaving for the press conference in 20 minutes!"

Kagome sighed and sat down on her bed, "I'm doing this for you daddy, only for you." Then she got up and went to get dressed.

When Kagome got down stairs everyone was already waiting at the door. All of them filed into the black limousine that was waiting for them.

The adults went to the front of the limousine while Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to each other in the back.

"Here," Inuyasha says pushing something into Kagome's hands.

"What?" Kagome asks confused looking down at the little velvet black box, "what is this?"

"What do you think it is wench?"

Kagome slowly opened the box and saw a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha asks slowly.

Kagome continued to look down at the ring, then to Inuyasha and nodded.

"Feh, then put it on already!" he says taking the box from her hand, and sticking the ring on her finger.

"Thank you." She says quietly, "but when?"

"I got it the day your dad died."

Kagome nodded, "Thank-"

"You ready for it again?" Inuyasha asks turning his head to look outside the window.

It took a moment to realize what Inuyasha was talking about; he was talking about going back to pretending, to living a fake life. She stared at Inuyasha's profile for a moment noticing that she was being selfish. She had only been thinking about herself, she even forgot that Inuyasha was being forced into the same engagement he didn't want either.

"I, uh, I don't know if I can." She says shaking her head.

"You can do it, you're strong, besides, I'm here to protect you wench!" he says quickly grabbing her hand in his.

Kagome smiles and looks down at their hands, "You keep saying that you're going to protect me."

He turned seriously to her, "I don't go back on my promises."

They soon arrived at the press conference that was being given at one of Sam Higurashi's biggest companies.

Each of them came into the press room, Mr. Takanashi taking the center seat. Mrs. H and Mrs. T were sitting on one side of him, and on the other Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen," Mr. T began, "thank you for being here. We want to thank you for the respect you have been having in this delicate time for the Higurashi family as well as my own. This marks a time of great sadness and a great man has left our presence. Sam Higurashi was not only a brilliant business man, but a wonderful husband and father, and the best friend anyone could ask for. We all know that he will be missed greatly and his contributions to charities shall not stop, and neither shall Higurashi Inc. In this great time of great sadness, hope and joy has arrived to make Sam's passing a little easier, Inuyasha if you please."

Inuyasha slowly got up with a smile on his face, he turned to Kagome taking her hand in his, "Come on you can do this."

Kagome took his hand also smiling and got up from her seat.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm happy to tell of you that Kagome and I are engaged!"

At that moment the press room went into a frenzy, reporters were all talking at the same time and millions flashes were going off in the room.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to smile as he pulled her closer to him.

Mr. T took control of the room once more, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present to you the future, Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Takanashi!"

The room burst into applause and congratulations.

"Show us the ring!" a few of the reporters shouted.

Kagome laughed lifting her hand up, giving them a glimpse of the big rock on her finger.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" a young photographer in the front row says, "How bout a kiss for the front page!"

At that moment everyone started cheering, KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!

Kagome looked nervously around the room then back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just smiled and looked down at her, "better give them what they are asking for." He whispers.

Inuyasha gently grabbed the sides of her face bringing her to him. He gently kissed her first then pulled slightly back. Kagome's eyes were closed and Inuyasha could not help but kiss her again, a deeper kiss this time. They pulled back slowly and looked at each other out of breath.

"Thanks!" the same young photographer says, "that was perfect!"

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly waved goodbye to everyone and went out of the room, quickly being followed by their parents.

The next day, true to the reporter's word, there was a big headline "Higurashi and Takanashi Unite!" and underneath it there was a big picture of Inuyasha and Kagome kissing.

This headline would be seen around the world.

AN: Did you guys like it? Was it worth the wait? Haha I hope so! Well please review! You guys are the only reason I write so if you guys don't review I don't know if you guys like it or just trying to tell me YOU SUCK AND STOP WRITING! So please do me a favor and review! THANK YOU!

FoamyFun


	5. When?

A/N: Hello everyone! I've decided that I need to stop promising you guys chapters because I have no idea when I'll have a burst of inspiration or even the time to write a new one. I'm not giving up, don't get me wrong, I'm not giving up on this story its just that I'm really busy! Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Strictly Business

Ch 5: When?

It was early morning when a figure on a large white bed finally made any movement. The figure rolled on her side, her dark hair sprawling on the bed and clashing with the pure white sheets. Now sleeping beauty wouldn't stay sleeping for long as a loud bang made her suddenly awake up from her slumber.

"I thought mom said that Sota couldn't play those damn drums in the morning." Kagome grumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and brushed her fingers through her hair.

It had been a week since the press conference that announced that she and Inuyasha would be married. That week had been crazy, they were doing one interview after another and going to countless events.

Kagome mindlessly brushed her fingers along her lips. She was thinking about that kiss again. It wasn't like her and Inuyasha never kissed before, it was just that this kiss was different from the kiss that he had given her when they won prom king and queen or countless kisses before that. This time the kiss was powerful, it was intense, it was different from Koga's kisses, it stirred up a feeling inside of her, and most importantly it stirred up a feeling that she wasn't suppose to feel, especially not with Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and turned on her side, 'Why am I thinking about this? It wasn't like he wanted to kiss me, he was pretending that he wanted to. But, he did kiss me again; the first kiss was short, like the ones he had given me before, but the second one, GOD!'

Kagome huffed angrily and grabbed the remote from her night table, "I need to think about something else."

She mindlessly flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch, it was her own face that caught her attention on the TV. It was one of those shows like the Insider, or Extra or those celebrity obsessed shows that ran on TV. They were talking about their engagement, showing the picture of them kissing again.

"Damn it! Don't they have another picture they could show!" she says as her mind wanders back to the kiss. Shaking her head she focused again on what the show was saying.

"Well Tracy," a well dressed man says looking at is co-host, "many find this engagement fishy. As we all know Kagome and Inuyasha were high school sweethearts, but after they finished high school Kagome moved to Paris and Inuyasha, well Inuyasha lets just say had fun at the New York and LA night clubs!"

His blonde co-host nodded, "I have to agree with you John, we can only assume that the relationship ended after high school. We have no reports that the two had any contact while Kagome was in Paris. It makes us wonder if they had a secret relationship! This makes it even more juicy! A secret romance, a low profile, she's in Paris, and he's in New York!"

John laughed, "Well lets not get ahead of ourselves Tracy, we have no proof that the two had any contact at all over the year. What we do know is that they are together now!"

"And they make an adorable couple! I wonder what their children will look like!"

"Well before children they have to settle down the family businesses that they are now merging. This is the main reason that some people are skeptical about this marriage, many believe they are just marring for the merger!"

"That's not true! They look like they are very much in love, look at that kiss!" Tracy says pointing out the picture again.

Kagome sighed and turned off the TV, "Love? Love my ass!"

A knock on her door stopped her from her further babblings.

"Sis? You awake?" her brother called from outside the door, "Mom wants you down for breakfast when you get up!"

"K Sota thanks, I'm going to take a shower then I'll come down."

Slowly Kagome got up from her bed and made her way to the bathroom. After a quick shower she grabbed a pair of jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt with black flip flops. Just because she was rich she didn't need to parade around in an all Chanel outfit.

She was coming down the stairs into the living room when she saw him, "Fluffy!" She says as she runs into a tall figure with long white hair.

The man embraced her spinning her around, "Princess!"

Kagome laughed as he put her down, "When are you going to stop calling me Princess?"

The man thought for a moment before answering, "About the same time you stop calling me Fluffy!"

They both shared a laugh before collapsing on the couch. It was then that Kagome realized that they weren't alone. Inuyasha sat sprawled against the couch and Mr. T sitting in another one of the chairs.

Mr. T laughed, "Fluffy! That always cracks me up! When did you start calling Sesshomaru, Fluffy again?"

Kagome laughed, "Um I think it started when we were 8, well Fluffy you were 10. We were playing dress up, Inuyasha wouldn't let me put a pink feather boa on him and I convinced Fluffy to let me put it on him." Kagome stopped her story, giggling recalling the old memory, "After I saw it I just started calling him Fluffy, and I guess the name stuck!"

"Well you're the only one that he lets call him Fluffy." Mr. T says smiling.

"Well I guess that I'm just special!" Kagome says smiling.

"Feh!" Inuyasha says making himself know, he never liked to be ignored, "Yeah, special ED!"

Kagome signed. "Oh real mature Inuyasha, how long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"I must agree with Kagome little brother; I think you used that one on me when you were 5."

"Feh! Well since you both are so perfect for each other, why don't you two just get married!"

"Well I do wish I could marry you instead of him." She says nodding her head to an angry looking Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Wish we could, but I already found my Rin."

Kagome nodded, "Where is Rin? I haven't seen her since I left!"

"She'll be here later."

"Ok well I'm going to go something to eat; I'll talk to you guys later!" Kagome says as she gets up and makes her way out of the living room, "Oh by the way Fluffy, thank you for my flowers! They were beautiful!" She says as she runs to him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You gave her flowers?" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before answering, "Well little brother it _was_ her birthday, May 12? Any of this ringing any bells?"

"Honestly Inuyasha," Mr. T says, "I expected more from you, I mean you did date her for four years, I would at least think you remembered her birthday!"

"Will you two just get off my back!" he says while getting up.

"Where are you going?" InuTaisho asks getting up from his chair.

"Out"

"Now Inuyasha that isn't –"

"Just let him go dad, he has a few things on his mind. Marriage is a big commitment."

"I know Sesshomaru but we don't have a choice! You more than anyone know that Naraku is getting more powerful by the day. If we don't merge he will destroy both our companies. Its asking a lot from them and I hope that one day they will forgive us."

"He will dad, don't worry about it. They both will, Inuyasha is a good person, deep down, really deep down, like deeper than the grand canyon deep, deeper-"

"I got it Sesshomaru, now let's go, we have some papers to sign."

Kagome had been eating her cereal quietly when her mom came in.

"Good Morning dear, did you sleep well? Well tonight you and Inuyasha have another charity event to go to. I was hoping that you wanted to go shopping before the event."

Kagome nodded, "Sure mom."

There was a knock on the door before the two women could continue their conversation.

"Kagome dear can you just get that please?"

Kagome sighed and got up, in a house as big as this wasn't there suppose to be somebody to get the door?

She slowly made her way to the door as the knocking insisted, "I'm coming! I'm coming! Jeesh!"

Kagome opened the door only to be knocked down by a blur of pink and black.

"Kagome! Oh my god I missed you so much! You were suppose to call me when you got into town! Well I know that it hasn't been the best time for you but oh my god how come you didn't tell me that you were going to get married! As your best friend I expected to be the first one to know! But NO! I had to hear it from the stupid Tracy bimbo on the TV!"

"Sango?"

"Yes Kagome"

"Shut up!"

Sango nodded and hugged her friend again, "I missed you!"

"Me too! I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here?"

"You're mom invited me silly!"

"Oh Kagome," Mrs. H says as she walks into the main hall, "I see that you got the door! I thought that you would like if Sango would come shopping with us, after all we are picking out your wedding dress!"

Kagome smiled despite herself, even though she didn't want to marry Inuyasha, she did always dream of putting on that white wedding dress.

"Well come on you two," Mrs. H says grabbing her purse, "we don't have all day, we have to be back here by 6, you have the charity event Kagome!"

Both girls nodded and climbed into the car after Mrs. H.

They soon arrived at a dress shop and were soon showed to the VIP room were they could try on the dresses comfortably without out being bothered by other customers.

Kagome was trying on one dress after another when she finally saw it, it was perfect, it was everything she ever dreamed of and more.

"I found it!" she says jumping up and down.

"Oh its beautiful Kagome!" Her mother says clasping her hands together.

"It looks like it was made for you!" Sango says smiling at her friend.

"Good! Now that we found my dress, onto the brides made dresses!"

Sango groaned, "I'm not looking forward to this part! The bride goes crazy and picks outs the ugliest dress that you can ever imagine!"

"Now Sango!" Kagome says crossing her arms, "You have to give me more credit than that! I would never pick out something ugly for you to wear!"

"Ok Kagome I trust you!"

"Ok good! How bout this blue one!" She says holding up a bright blue frilly dress.

Sango signed and flopped down on the sofa.

"Inuyasha are you dressed yet?" InuTaisho called impatiently to his son from outside the door.

"I'm not wearing these shoes! They make my feet hurt! Can't I just go with my tennis shoes or better, barefoot!"

"Inuyasha!" InuTaisho says barging into the room, "Just put on the damn shoes and come on!" He looked over at his son, "You look nice, but you didn't brush you're hair did you?"

"I'll brush it!" he says hastily as he grabs a brush and runs it through his silver hair and tied it in a low ponytail, "I don't know what your rush is anyways, besides I bet the wench isn't even ready yet!"

InuTaisho sighed, "By 'wench' you mean your fiancé? Well son now that you're getting married I need to share some knowledge with you. You will ALWAYS wait for your wife to get ready and NEVER complain about how long she takes, understand?"

"Whatever" Inuyasha says brushing past his father and going in the living room to wait for his future wife.

It didn't take long for Kagome to come down the stairs and when she did, Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat.

She was wearing a red cocktail dress that tied behind her neck leaving her back exposed. There was a fair amount of cleavage showing making her breast bigger than their really were. The dress came down just past her knees, showing off some of her legs. (a/n: not good at dress descriptions! Sorry! It's pretty in my head!)

Kagome came slowly down the stairs, Inuyasha's stare was making her nervous, he never really looked at her like that. This gave her time to admire his wardrobe. He was wearing a black suit with a plain white shirt, no tie and the shirt was unbuttoned, making some of his chest showing.

Inuyasha finally snapped out of his trance and crossed his arms, "You ready?"

Kagome numbly nodded and followed Inuyasha out to the limo. The ride was silent, neither wanted to fight before the event, it was harder to act like they were in love when they were mad at each other.

Inuyasha suddenly broke the silence, "We're going to have to talk to some reporters tonight."

Kagome nodded, "Mom told me, you think theirs going to be a lot of them?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "How should I know, but we're about to find out."

The car stopped and Kagome took a deep breath.

"You'll be fine, just hold on to me and smile." Inuyasha says without turning to her.

Before Kagome could respond the door was opened and Inuyasha stepped out smiling, he soon turned and offered his hand to Kagome for to get out. The couple stepped onto the red carpet smiling at the photographers.

Kagome had never really liked this part of the charity events, all the causes were important to her but she hated having to come here so people can yell out her name and get pictures of her.

Kagome clutched Inuyasha's arm tighter as they made their way to the first reporter in the long line of them.

Inuyasha turned to her and held on to her hand tighter and smiled, a real smile, one that he didn't use often, "I'm right here, don't worry."

Kagome nodded and smiled while answering the reporter's questions. It was all pretty boring really. All the reporters asked the same questions and you had to give the same answers you gave before. It wasn't until the last reporter that they got the question that Kagome was dreading.

"So when is the wedding?"

Kagome smiled, "Its –"

"In a week!" Inuyasha finished for her while hugging her to him.

Kagome looked at him a bit surprised then turned and smiled, "In a week!"

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter… next chapter is the wedding! Well I wanted to ask if anyone of my reader knew how to draw! I cant draw worth crap and I was just wondering if anyone could draw out some of the scenes! If you want to or can let me know! Thanks guys and don't forget to review! They always make me smile! Thank you to everyone that reviews and keep on doing it! THANK YOU N REVIEW!

FoamyFun


	6. Wedding bells are ringing kinda

A/N: I'm ALIVE! Tehee sorry I took so long guys! School has started and teachers like to pile homework on you! Well on with the story and I want to thank y'all for all the reviews! **SORRY I COULDN'T GET THIS UP SOONER! I'VE HAD THIS FOR 2 WEEKS BUT MY INTERNET WAS DOWN! SORRRY!**

Strictly Business

Chapter 6: Wedding Bells are ringing… kinda

"A WEEK!" Kagome screamed when they got back inside the limo. "A WEEK!" she continues to yell as she starts hitting him.

"HEY! OW! WATCH IT! WENCH! STOP!" Inuyasha yells as he tries to block the blows from his angry fiancé.

Kagome huffed as she sat back down and crossed her arms, "When were you going to tell me this? Were you just going to wait for the wedding date?"

"Look wench-"

"STOP CALLING ME A WENCH BECAUSE GOD HELP ME I WILL CUT OFF YOUR FAMILY JEWELS!"

Inuyasha quietly gulped as he shifted away from Kagome, "Look wen- uh Kagome, you make it sound like I knew about this all along! I found out right before we came to this stupid charity show!"

"First of all it's not a stupid charity show! All the contributions go to the children's hospital. And second of all when were you planning on telling me? If you already knew how come you didn't tell me right away?"

"Feh this is what I get for being sensitive and caring!" Inuyasha mumbled.

"What?"

"Damn it wench! You were nervous enough coming to this event! I just didn't think you should be stressed more stressed then you were! I was going to tell you after we got back to the house!" Inuyasha now crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"Look Inuyasha-"

"Save it wench, I don't feel like putting up with this any longer."

The ride back to the mansion was silent except for the constant hum of the world outside.

When they arrived Kagome and Inuyasha mumbled a good night to each other and set off into their rooms.

Kagome tossed in bed, in a restless sleep, until she finally chose to open her eyes and look at the clock.

"2:30?" She flopped back down on her bed and tried to get to sleep again with no avail.

Why did she feel so bad? She already knew that though, Inuyasha. How can he be such an asshole and so sweet at the same time? He had definitely changed since high school, she could believe it was only one year ago that they were 'together'.

Kagome sighed and put the pillow over her head. If she screamed would anyone hear? Well that was a stupid question, Inuyasha was half-dog demon, of course he could hear her.

Giving up on the idea, she turned away from the clock and tried to get to sleep, god knows that she was going to need all the rest in the world if the wedding was going to be in a week.

That week went by way too fast for everyone and the 'blessed' day was here!

Sleeping peacefully, at least for now, the groom lay on his red silk sheets dreaming about things that he would rather not talk about.

Inuyasha groaned, his ears swirling in the direction his sensitive hearing picked up.

"What the-"

"WAKE UP HONEY! OH IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY! THE SUN IS SHINNIG, THE BIRDS ARE SINGING AND MY LITTLE BOY IS GETTING MARRIED!"

"Mom!" Inuyasha whined, stuffing his head back into his pillow.

Izayoi sighed and pulled the covers off her son, "Come now Inu!"

Inuyasha kicked his feet and whined again, "Mooooommm! I'm cold!"

"Inuyasha Takanashi! Get out of bed this instant! You are getting married today! Stop acting like a 5 year old!"

Inuyasha grumbled and started to get out of bed when his father popped in, hair disheveled, like he just woke up, "She make you get up too?"

Inuyasha grumbled and headed off to his bathroom to take a shower.

InuTaisho laughed while looking at his wife, "He kicked again didn't he?"

Izayoi continued to frown, "I don't know what you're so happy about, you were doing the same thing 5 minutes ago!" And with that she went to wake up her future daughter-in- law that would hopefully be more cheerful than the other two.

Inuyasha turned the hot water on and stepped in to the chamber. Splashing water in his face he was hopping to wake up a little. It really hadn't hit him yet, he was getting married in less than 10 hours. That thought seemed to wake him up as she continued to let the water run over his face.

'What am I doing?' he asked himself, 'What am I doing! I'm only 20! I shouldn't be getting married! I should be out getting drunk and getting laid! The gods hated him, they really did, he was stuck with Kagome for the rest of his life.'

Inuyasha stopped to grab his shampoo and started to wash his hair, 'Well it's not like she wants to be doing this either.' He reminded himself. 'She didn't want to do this but why was she doing it? For her family? Her father? Well it wasn't really like they gave either of them a chance. They were forced into this. It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Inuyasha shook his head, making the water go everywhere, 'Life isn't fair. What am I doing?'

'Fulfilling a promise' he whispered as he started to turn the shower off.

Kagome didn't have time to register what she was doing much less what day it was. She was awoken by Izayoi and didn't have time to properly wake up as she was put in the bathroom with the shower running. It took her a few minutes to get undressed and step into the shower. It took her a few more minutes to realize what day it was.

"Oh my god!" she whispered as she sank down to her shower floor. "I'm getting married today, oh my god, I'm getting married today!"

She took a few minutes to collect herself and started to bathe. Today she was going to become Mrs. Kagome Takanashi. Kagome smiled despite herself, it didn't sound _that _bad.

Kagome quickly finished and dressed in a track suit to get her hair and makeup done.

As Kagome came down the stairs she noticed a half awake half asleep Sango sprawled out on the couch.

"Morning" Sango mumbled then quickly opened her eyes, "KAGOME! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!"

Kagome laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Sango hit her head, "Of course you know! I'm being stupid! Come on! I told your mom and Mrs. T. that I would drive to hair and makeup, they'll meet us up later!"

"Ok sounds good."

With that the girls left to get ready and the boys well…

"Hey Yash" Miroku said as she flopped on the couch next to his best friend.

"Hey" Inuyasha mumbled not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"So what are you doing? What are you suppose to do on your wedding day?"

Inuyasha shrugged, never taking his eyes off the TV.

"Videogames?" Miroku asked throwing a controller at his friend.

"Monk, that's the best idea you've ever had!"

Getting ready for her wedding was definitely fun but as the hairdressers and makeup artist started finishing up, Kagome's gitters started.

Kagome was soon rushed in to the car then driven back to the mansion. As she walked into the house she could hear InuTaisho yelling something like 'HOW DARE YOU PLAY VIDEOGAMES ON YOUR WEDDING DAY!'

Just then Izayoi rushed into the living room rushing Kagome into her room, "We can't have the groom seeing his bride before the wedding can we!"

Kagome gave her a small smile as she started to put on her wedding dress with the help of Sango.

When she was finished getting dressed Izayoi and Mrs. H were already in tears. "Sweetheart! You look beautiful!" Izayoi praised Kagome as she twirled around.

"Now to the wedding customs, 'something old, something new, something borrowed something blue!'" Mrs. H cheered as she went to retrieve something in her bag.

"Your garter is your blue, your dress is new, something old is, well," Mrs. H started, tears forming in her eyes again, "Kagome this was your grandmother's bracelet, she wore it at her wedding and I wore it at mine, I hope this helps bring you happiness honey!"

Izayoi nodded as she approached Kagome, "I wanted you to have this but you need something borrowed," Izayoi pulled out a velvet box and inside was the most beautiful diamond necklace Kagome had ever seen, "I want you to wear it."

Kagome began to shake her head but Izayoi insisted, "Take is honey, its just borrowed remember!" she said giving her a wink.

Kagome smiled and followed the women out the door, on the way to the church.

It was 1:58pm, the wedding started at 2pm and Inuyasha was pacing.

"You nervous man?" Miroku smiled as she watched his friend pace.

Inuyasha merely growled and continued pacing.

"Inuyasha" InuTaisho said as he slapped his son on the back, "I'm proud of you son, I know I don't tell you that a lot but I am."

Inuyasha merely nodded and looked in the mirror, "This is it"

Kagome was sitting down looking out the window when InuTaisho walked in, "Are you ready?"

Kagome looked up and smiled, she slowly got up, taking one last look in the mirror, "This is it"

Inuyasha stood in his face, he was thankful that most grooms where nervous and that his nervousness didn't show as much. Everyone in the church was talking quietly and some where openly staring and pointing at him. He knew that some of the newspapers had been invited to give the wedding publicity. Inuyasha snorted, 'Not like they need anymore.'

Everything became silent as the music to cue the bride was brought on.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he saw her step out. Kagome was wearing a long princess gown dress, all white, no sleeves with beautiful embroidery. (think Jessica Simpson wedding dress!) Her hair was haft up half down in loose curls framing her face. She was smiling, god how he loved that smile.

Kagome clutched InuTaisho's arm as they made their way down the aisle. She took her time to smile at everyone and her eyes finally rested on Inuyasha. He was looking better than she had ever seen him. He was wearing a traditional black and white tux, his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She gave him a smile and was surprised when he smiled back to her.

They had finally arrived at the end and InuTaisho handed Kagome's hand to Inuyasha. As Inuyasha grabbed her hand he felt a strange sensation stirring inside of him, promising of better things to come. He smiled at her and both of them turned towards the aging priest.

"We are gathered here today to join Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takanashi in holy matrimony. Now Inuyasha if you please"

"Kagome, I, Inuyasha, give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

Kagome smiled as he slipped the ring to her finger. She was only going to do this once, and not matter how much it hurt to marry someone that she didn't love, she had to do this for her family.

"Inuyasha, I, Kagome, give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

The priest smiled at the young couple, "That was beautiful, now" but before he could get any further.

"STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

The priest quickly huffed, "I HAVENT GOTTEN TO THAT PART YET!"

A/N: Well there's my cliffy! Hahaha I know that its not that good since most of you know who it is… and those who don't… DA DA DUMM! LOL well I am again sorry for the long delay, I did start writing this a few weeks ago but I lost inspiration but it did hit me again tonight! So pleaseeee REVIEW! It just gives me more inspiration that people are actually reading and im not just writing to anyone! THANKS GUYSSS!

FoamyFun


	7. Interruptions and Drunken Brides

A/N: Hi everyone! Don't be mad now, I warned you guys that I would only update when I get inspiration for this story. I want to write a good one, not something that you open and read the first few chapters or even lines and are like, THIS SUCKS! Don't worry I find myself doing that more often than I would like. So I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm completely open to criticism so if anyone has any ideas or changes feel free to review, and if you don't, well, review anyways! Thanks guys… enjoy!

**Last Time: **

"Kagome, I, Inuyasha, give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

Kagome smiled as he slipped the ring to her finger. She was only going to do this once, and not matter how much it hurt to marry someone that she didn't love, she had to do this for her family.

"Inuyasha, I, Kagome, give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

The priest smiled at the young couple, "That was beautiful, now" but before he could get any further.

"STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

The priest quickly huffed, "I HAVENT GOTTEN TO THAT PART YET!"

Strictly Business

Chapter 7: Interruptions and drunken brides

The priest huffed again, "That's my favorite part you know!"

Inuyasha stood alert as a male, wolf demon by the smell of it, crashed through the doors of the church and was currently marching his way down the aisle. From the corner of his eye he saw Kagome turn pale then become unbalanced as he turned quickly to catch her.

"Kagome? Do you know who that is? Who-" Inuyasha asked as he started down Kagome's pale face.

"KAGOME!" the wolf demon shouted, "KAGOME!"

Untangling herself from Inuyasha's arms Kagome stepped up to face the enraged demon.

"Koga, I-"

"How could you do this to me?" Koga asked angrily.

"Koga, please, let me explain-"

'Koga?' Inuyasha's brain clicked, 'Koga, he ex. Oh this isn't good."

"There's nothing to explain, you, GOD, you and I, we-" said the young demon trying to put his angry thoughts into words.

By this time Kagome was crying in hysterics, Sango was already by her side trying to calm the poor girl down.

Miroku and Sesshomaru now stood at Inuyasha's side, trying to figure out what to do with the situation.

The worst part was the camera flashes that we're now echoing in the church.

"Fuck, the press" Inuyasha said trying to come up with a plan to end this soon.

"Kagome," the wolf demon said, now sounding more defeated, "Why? Just answer me why! You are supposed to marry me! I was going to ask you to marry me that day in the park! You are supposed to be with me, not with this mutt!"

The church had fallen silent at the man's confession, everyone that is, except Inuyasha,

"WHAT!"

"You heard me asshole, Kagome's mine!" The wolf said turning to Inuyasha.

"Get a grip on yourself man, pick yourself up and leave. This is my wedding, mine and Kagome's and you're not going to ruin it, take you ass out of here, you weren't invited."

"YOU BASTARD! YOU STOLE HER FROM ME! YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER! SHE LOVES ME, SHE COULD NEVER LOVE A HALF BREED LIKE YOU!"

At that point Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he could sense Kagome's distress and something inside him told his to stop whatever was causing that distress. He was going to tear him apart, but before he could he caught a flash of silver as his brother knocked out Koga with a single punch, sending him to the floor.

The crowd gasped as Sesshomaru smiled, "No one calls my brother a half-breed!" 'Well no one except me.' He thought privately.

Sesshomaru and Miroku quickly moved to drag Koga's body out the church and pass the surprised guests.

With Koga out of the church Inuyasha turned towards Kagome, who was still knelling on the floor sobbing.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked timidly, getting on the same level as she was, "Kags, come on Kags, we have to finish this."

"No," she said quietly, looking up at him, "I can't"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with her make up smeared and puffy eyes, but Inuyasha didn't care, at this point she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Of course you can. You're stronger than you thing, come on Kag," He said taking her hand, "You have to do this, not for me, not for you, but for Sam, for your dad."

Kagome took a few deep breaths before looking up again, "For daddy."

"Yeah, for your dad." He said as he wiped off the mascara that had smeared down her face.

"God, I must look like hell right now, you don't want to marry an ugly bride."

"You look beautiful." Inuyasha said before he could stop himself.

Both looked down and blushed as another face joined them, "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt and all, but you have well, company." Miroku said swinging his head over to the guests.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome nodded as Inuyasha helped Kagome stand up.

"So, are you people ready for a wedding?" Inuyasha said as the crowd laughed and clapped.

"You ready to finish this?" Inuyasha said as she nodded.

"Well," The priest said, "now that we can go on, if there aren't any more objections to this wedding, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice as he swept Kagome into his arms and kissed her, almost like he was trying to make up for her ruined wedding.

Kagome was surprised by the intensity in his kiss, how perfectly they fit together and how most importantly how at this moment, she didn't care about Koga, at this point all she cared about was this boy, no this man, that was kissing her, her husband.

The couple broke away breathless as the crowd cheered.

"May I now introduce," the priest said excitedly, "Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Takanashi!"

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as they walked back down the aisle, hand-in-hand, as the crowd threw rice on them. They raced outside and got into the limo fast, hopping to avoid the paparazzi.

Once inside the limo they became quiet, the smile slid from their faces as they realized what just happened. They just got married; up until that point they hadn't really taken it that seriously. It hadn't appeared that serious until the act was done. Now they were married, married, doesn't that mean forever?

"So why didn't you tell wolf-boy about the wedding, why didn't you break up with him?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want to hurt him."

"Well good job, he's not hurting now! He's probably hurting worse since that right hook that Sesh delivered on him, he's got a mean arm!"

"You can be a real jerk you know that!"

"I'm just telling you how it is, it would have been less painful, for the both of you, or more for him, if you told him earlier."

"Well I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm sorry if I'm not up to your standards, I'm sorry that I'm weaker than you. And I'm sorry that for the last few months I enjoyed the fantasy that I could find someone who truly loved me and that I could get married to. I'm sorry I didn't want to tell that man that loved me that I couldn't marry him because I have to marry some playboy!"

"Look here bitch, we both don't want this so let's not pretend that one of us is getting the worse deal out of this ok? This plan is fucked up and I know that as soon as we can, we'll get divorced. We'll get both of the companies stabilized then part our ways so you can go marry your precious wolf boy!"

Inuyasha couldn't understand this strange feeling inside of him. Jealousy? No it couldn't be. Why would he care if Kagome found someone who loved her enough to marry her? But some how the thought of someone else marrying her, holding her, kissing her, it just drove him mad. He had always been protective of her, but never thought much of it. He was supposed to be playing her boyfriend, so he had the right to get mad at any guy that flirted with her.

Inuyasha was jarred out of his thoughts by Kagome pushing him to get out of the limo, "Come on, stop day dreaming, everyone is waiting at the reception for us!"

"Stop pushing! I'm coming, don't forget to play nice princess, you don't want mommy to get mad." He sneered as he opened the door.

"Go to hell Yash!"

Inuyasha laughed, "Baby, if I go to hell, you're coming too! Till death do us part!"

The couple stepped into the grand reception room with a roar of applause. They both smiled as they headed for the main table and sat down.

Miroku then took his place and stood up and tapped his glass, drawing everyone's attention, "Well as best man, I'm suppose to deliver a speech or something."

The crowd laughed as Miroku smiled sheepishly and continued, "Well I've known Inuyasha and Kagome since the beginning of high school. I still remember the day that I first met them, walking through the halls of high school hand in hand. Even as a freshman I knew that there was something there."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha suppressed the urge to roll their eyes and instead smiled.

Miroku continued looking at Inuyasha, "Yash was always a great guy, always there for anyone when they needed him. And Kagome, all I have to say that Inuyasha, you are one lucky man. Together they are at their best and they bring the best out of each other. When both of them parted ways after high school, both of them we're the same, but as soon as they were in each other's life again, the spark came back. A love like theirs is pure, something that overcomes and will overcome many barriers, many doubts and many hardships. I only hope that I will have a love like theirs. To Kagome and Inuyasha!"

"To Kagome and Inuyasha!" The crowd echoed lifting their glasses.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha downed their glasses, hoping to make the evening go by faster.

The reception went on peacefully, with both the bride and groom going around greeting people and receiving their congratulations. While doing this Kagome was having her share of the wine, hey it was her wedding, if there was one day that she could drink as much as she wanted to, it was tonight!

It was in the middle of talking to a family friend when Kagome was startled by someone calling her name on the microphone, "Can I please have Kagome and Inuyasha, the bride and groom, on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife please."

Kagome excused herself as she made her way to Inuyasha that was already standing on the floor. It was at this moment panic struck her, she didn't choose a song for their first dance! What where they suppose to dance to? It was only when she heard the beginning on the melody that her heart calmed down.

Inuyasha took her into his arms as the song started.

No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

This was the song that her parents danced to at their wedding. Kagome looked gratefully at her mother who looked back at her with tears in her eyes.

Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

Inuyasha listened to the lyrics to the song and knew that that was exactly what he needed to be doing for Kagome, protecting her. He pulled her closer and his heart beat faster when she laid her head on his chest and gave a content sigh.

All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning  
Say you love me

You know I do

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

The song ended and the couple remained in their position a few minutes longer until they heard the sound of the applause. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before turning and smiling towards the crowd.

The rest of the reception went fine, both the groom and the bride keeping a safe distance from each other, not to start a fight.

It was halfway through the night when Sango found Kagome slouched down on a chair in the back of the reception room with an empty glass in one hand and a Champaign bottle in the other.

"Oh god Kagome!" Sango said rushing to her.

"Sangie! Hiiiiiii" Kagome said, her words slurring together, "oh gosh guess what! I'm married! I'm married to Inuyasha! Isn't that a hoot!"

"Yeah Kags, a hoot! God, your drunk!"

"No I'm not! Seeee" she said trying to get but instead falling against Sango.

"No, no, no sit down, God Kags, couldn't you pick another day to get drunk, it's your wedding day for gods sake!"

"But it makes it more fun!" Kagome said giggling and swaying in her chair.

Sango shook her head at her friend, "Ok look, he's what I'm going to do, I'm going to go get someone and you stay here!"

"Where!"

"Here! Right here! Don't more ok?"

Kagome nodded as she slid further down the chair.

Sango shook her head once more before leaving to find Inuyasha. It was after a few minutes of searching that she found him talking to Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" Sango said running towards him.

"Sango? What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome! She's drunk!"

"She's what!" Inuyasha screaming.

Many people turned around to look at him and Inuyasha blushed and laughed, "Ehh just excited!"

The crowd cheered and 'awwed'.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha quickly asked.

"Well I left her in the chair in the back of the room."

"You left her! How could you leave her!"

"Well I had to go find you didn't I?

Inuyasha sighed as he, Sango and Miroku raced off to find Kagome.

Arriving at the place where Sango left Kagome, they found no one there. It was only looking farther down did they see Kagome drunkenly try to take another glass of wine from a frightened looking waiter.

They soon ran to her, Sango taking the glass out of her hand before she could consume any more alcohol.

"Heeeeyyyyyy! That was miinnneeee!" Kagome huffed crossing her arms, "Inuyasha! Seeee," she turned to the waiter who was still standing there looking terrified, "this is my, um, what do I call you?" She said as she turned stupidly towards him.

"I'm you're husband." Inuyasha responded angrily.

"Riiiiight! My husband! Oh hey! Where did he go?" She asked looking for the waiter that had by this time had scampered off. "Oh well, he wasn't a very good talker anyways! Um I think I want more Champaign!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sango said blocking her way.

"But! Ooohh…" Kagome said before she promptly fell.

Inuyasha, who had always had fast reflexes, caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with her!" Sango asked getting scared.

"She's," Inuyasha started before leaning in towards her face, "she's passed out, completely out of it. I have to get her out of here, go tell dad that we're leaving."

Sango and Miroku hurried to go find InuTaisho while Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style.

Inuyasha quickly made his way across the room towards the exit, he was almost there when a voice stopped him.

"Hey son, where you going?"

Inuyasha froze as one of his dad's friends stopped in front of him.

"Um hello Mr. Blakes, we were just, well, um we are just-"

The bald man laughed, "You don't have to explain it to me son! You want to get to the honeymoon don't you slugger! Well you two have fun! Your father is expecting lots of grand children, don't disappoint him!"

Inuyasha blushed crimson and he mumbled a yes sir and got out of there as soon as he could.

He soon stepped into the limo, carefully, not to hit Kagome's head on anything and quickly told the driver to take them into the hotel.

Arriving at the hotel, he took the back entrance, not to attract attention to himself and his drunken bride.

He arrived at their honeymoon suite and kicked open the door. "Well wench," he said, "I'm carrying you through the threshold, too bad you're not up!"

Inuyasha sighed as he carefully laid Kagome on the bed, he even entertained the thought of undressing her, only to relieve her of the dress of course, but thought better of it. 'She won't be too happy in the morning.'

Inuyasha sat there for a moment just looking at her, "I think I like you better when you're like this, asleep." He was about to get up when he heard Kagome moan and say something that strangely resembled his name. 'Nah, I'm just imagining things.'

Inuyasha rounded the bed, too tired to move to the couch and laid down next to his bride. He sighed and put a hand over his eyes, "God, I married a drunk."

A/N: DA DUUUMMMM! I hope you guys enjoyed it! A little longer than usual, well at least for me! The story will start to unfold soon I promise! I'm not promising however, when I'm updating again! Soon if I get more inspiration! Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! They honestly make my day and tells me if you guys like it or not! Even if you don't like it, review! Tell me what you don't like about it but don't be like, hey bad story, bad writing bad blah blah blah! Ok I'm gonna go now! Thanks and review please!

FoamyFun


End file.
